A Moment in Life
by Couture Girl
Summary: Life leaves hints for Theodore Nott to realize something important in his life. It's a moment, a passing and it be unfortunate that he wouldn't notice, or people would never tell him of secrets that are too cruel.


**AN: Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge: Slytherin Appreciation Challenge. Hope you like it!**

**Character: Theodore Nott as the main character, and Blaise Zabini has a small part, Nott Sir also has an appearance as well mentions of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and Daphne Greengrass. **

**Prompt: Protect.**

**I wanna thank my beta Hyper Caz, she really is a life saver, she's busy with University and still has time to look this over. :D Again, I'm so damn lucky!**

* * *

It was rare that Nott Sr. ate breakfast with his son so early. He was drunk again and the young Theodore looked down at his plate, ignoring his father's drunken rambles. It seemed he was mad again – but mad about what? Theo didn't know. His weedy scarred hands pulled at his white dress shirt as he counted the minutes until this was done so he could go to the Hogwarts Express to start his third year and see that little quirky Ravenclaw girl, to see if she still had that dreamy look on her.

It wasn't because he liked her. No. She was a Lovegood and even though she was a pureblood she was a laughing stock. He was just interested. That was all.

His thoughts were interrupted when his father threw the _Daily Prophet_ on the dinning table with a frown on his face. "Bloody Dementors! Can't keep a brat locked up! When the Dark Lord had control of them, they would have finished him off!" Abelard hissed.

Theodore gulped and looked at the _Prophet_. A photograph of Sirius Black was front and center; the criminal was wearing prisoner robes and shouting madly. Theodore leaned back in his chair and quickly finished his omelet. As he reached for his pumpkin juice, his father shouted for Milly. The house elf came quickly and bowed at her master.

"Bring the boy's trunk – in a few minutes we'll leave," Nott Sr. ordered the elf who looked confused.

Theo looked at his father in fear. The only time that his father had accompanied him to the train was in his first year and Nott Sr. had hissed in his ear to get sorted into Slytherin or else. Ever since then, his house elf Milly had accompanied him. The old man was up to something.

"But – "

"Don't question my motives, boy! This is for your own good. This Black brat is loose and may very well come for you and kill you," his father growled making Theodore shudder in fear. Theo hadn't gotten over the Cruciatus Curse that he'd received that morning.

"Why would Sirius Black come for me? I'm nobody," he whispered, afraid that he had spoken back.

Abelard shook his head and glared at his son. "You're too young to understand, but he's a murderer. Wanted to take your mother from me when she was about to marry me – stupid brat! Just because he's a Black he thought he could get away with it…" His father started to ramble and Theo decided to ignore him and drink his pumpkin juice.

"I warn you now, the Ministry decided to send those stupid Dementors to protect Hogwarts. It seems the brat is going to kill the Potter boy. If you're not careful enough, he might kill you too. You're my son after all. The proof of Katherine's love to me." Abelard Nott smirked.

Theodore didn't question his father; Nott Sr. was a diplomat and he knew these sorts of things, even if he was always drunk.

…..

They were on Platform 9 ¾. His father had a hold on him that would have made anyone else faint, but Theodore was used to it. Abelard hissed in his ear, "Now, keep alert boy. I don't want a letter telling me you're dead. I need you alive for the Dark Lord."

With that he pushed the weedy Theodore Nott into the train, almost bumping into a black dog that was near them. It seemed that the dog was glaring at his father, but Theo just shook his head and found a deserted compartment.

He was alone for a few minutes. Some students passed but didn't come in; the scars on his neck and hands made them walk faster. Malfoy had invited him to his compartment with his gang but Theodore had said no. Zabini stayed with him a few minutes but when he spotted Daphne Greengrass he quickly stood up and left the compartment with a wink, saying, "My new conquest, Teddy Boy." That meant that he would do things with her and then leave her for the next girl.

Theodore sighed and decided to read a book he had found in the library of the Manor. He was almost at the end when he heard the door open and the smell of cinnamon hit him full force. He looked up and emerald eyes landed on blue eyes.

It was _her_.

Luna "Loony" Lovegood.

She was wearing strange glasses, her Butterbeer necklace, a purple dress with lime green tights and yellow flats. It seemed that she had bathed herself in a rainbow, which he mused would be likely considering she _was_ Luna Lovegood, the eccentric Ravenclaw.

"Oh hello, Theodore Nott, it seems the Wrackspurts have taken a liking to you. This compartment is full of them. I encourage you to move elsewhere or you'll get your brain fuzzy…" She continued to talk but he shut her off. Why was she here?

Part of him wanted to curse her, to tell her to leave him in peace before she got to the part about fate and how they were supposedly soul mates, which he found ludicrous. Another part of him which he didn't understand wanted to run his long fingers through the hair that reminded him of the sun while he listened about these Wrackspurts.

He shook his head and sneered, "I want to be alone. Can't you see that?" He waved the book in his hand with a scowl on his face.

Lovegood frowned, making her dreamy smile disappear. "I just wanted to protect you from them, don't need to get snappy."

Theo's shoulders hunched and he felt a pang of guilt, which he disliked. His mouth opened, not knowing what to say but wanting to say something.

"It's alright, Theodore, I know you didn't mean it. It just hurts, knowing how kind you were before in our other life." With that, she turned around and left skipping, taking her cinnamon scent with her.

Squinting at the door, he still wanted to curse her but didn't. Instead he looked back at the book, trying to read and forget about her and what she had said.

…

Theodore didn't know what made him ask for help. He was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! Slytherins didn't ask for help. But when he had seen that Professor Lupin's greatest fear was the full moon, he knew that somehow he could get some help.

It was easy, since Theodore had seen Lupin and he knew that those scars weren't from "training" like he had received – no, they looked self-inflicted, as if someone had bitten the professor. Nott was a intelligent boy who should have been placed in Ravenclaw like his dead mother, but the fear of being beaten or killed by his own father had simply been too frightening, added to the fact that the Sorting Hat had told him he was going to become the man he was supposed to be in the House of Snakes. And so he had made his decision.

He had to admit, Professor Lupin had become his favorite Professor. And even though Malfoy had told him to sneer at his shabby clothes and poor appearance, he didn't. Somehow Theodore wanted to be like Professor Lupin; the D.A.D.A Professor reflected what Theodore saw of himself in his mind. Decorated with scars but a bright mind inside. After one of the classes, Theo took a while to get his books into his schoolbag. Everyone left, leaving him alone with Lupin.

Approaching the Professor, he coughed to get his attention. Looking up, Lupin smiled at his student. "Mr. Nott, what can I do for you?"

It was hard to ask for help, even though he needed it. So being a true Slytherin he leaned towards the Professor and whispered, "I know your secret."

Theodore caught the surprised look in Lupin's eyes that quickly passed.

"I won't tell. Unless you don't accept my offer." Theodore's voice sounded business-like, just like his father's voice did when the elder Nott was dealing with international affairs.

Professor Lupin stood up straight. "Mr. Nott, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Theodore's gaze was hard. "You're a werewolf. I'm not an idiot. I read – I know the signs. You always leave at the full moon. Your scars give you away and your boggart was the full moon. I'm not dumb." For the first time he didn't sound afraid. He sounded triumphant; he sounded like his father.

"It's quite disturbing, seeing your mother's eyes in your father's face. Katherine was always polite and well spoken," the professor said, making Theodore blanch in horror as he realized who he looked like.

"You knew my mother?" Theodore asked, ignoring the feeling of disgust and shock. "I heard she used to spend a lot of time in the Gryffindor common room, even though she was a Ravenclaw."

"Yes, she was a friend. We were prefects and had study sessions, but I believe you're here for something else."

Theodore's shoulders slumped in defeat, his mind taking in the information of his mother. "You're the best Professor we've had and you could help me. To protect myself…" It came out strangled.

Theodore didn't know why Professor Lupin decided to help him, but he did.

And now, Theodore was able to defend himself from various dark spells and creatures. The Professor never questioned him and Theodore didn't tell. It was a deal that both made silently. But somehow, Nott knew that the Professor knew why he needed help and how those scars of his came about.

One day the Professor finally asked. And Theodore, who by now trusted him, thought for a second and told him. "My father."

That was all the professor needed to know. Lupin didn't intrude further and when Theodore decided to talk to him about his mother, he relented. "She was in my year. Katherine was a really great friend. We were never close but we enjoyed each other's company when we studied, patrolled, did school things."

Theo took it all in. He didn't know much about his mum and this was new information. "So you're the reason she spent a lot of time in the Gryffindor Common Room?"

That's when his Professor looked uncomfortable. "Who told you that?"

Theo's cheeks wore a red hue. "A friend." He was telling the truth; the Fat Lady was his friend, had been since first year.

Professor Lupin took a seat and sighed. "Mr. Nott, I'm not the right person to tell you about your mother's affairs. She was a friend and I'm very sorry for her death, but I'm not the right person."

Theodore frowned. "Everyone tells me the same thing, over and over again. Is my mother's life so disturbing that no one likes to talk about her?" he asked lowly.

Lupin also frowned. "It's not disturbing, it's just unfortunate. And like I said, I'm not the right person."

Nott had had enough and picked up his schoolbag and mumbled a goodbye. After the boy left, Remus Lupin's eyes became haunted.

It wasn't his secret, it wasn't his life and it's wasn't for him to tell Theodore, the son of Katherine, that she had been in love with his best friend. Sirius Black. A traitor. A murderer.

…..

After one of his lessons with Professor Lupin, Theodore took his walk to the Forbidden Forest. He was rather proud of himself. His marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts had gotten him an O when before it was always a E. Of course, he'd always known about the dark spells, because after all he had been trained to suffer through them. But how to actually defend himself? Never. And now with the help of Professor Lupin he could. When he had gone to the Manor for Christmas break, his father had realized that he could fight back, that he wasn't weak, that he wasn't a coward. He was finally strong.

Abelard Nott had told him with a smirk on his face, "Well done, boy. It seems you have improved and your training is over – until the Dark Lord comes back, of course. You'll go through his training personally and it will be an honor."

Shivering from that memory, Theodore quickly walked to the clearing he had been so many times. It was almost summer, and he would soon go back to the Manor. Somehow, even though he could defend himself, he was still scared of his own father. He still hated the man.

A bark interrupted his thoughts. His green eyes that had been squinting at his shoes looked up. He smiled at the black dog that he had named Padfoot. "Hello, boy."

His scarred hand went for the dog's ear and, kneeling down, he petted the creature. Padfoot began to lick his face, making Theodore smile.

He had found the dog in the first week of school, roaming in the forest in this same clearing. Theo didn't know why he had decided to take care of it, but he had. And the name? It seemed that someone had whispered it to him and he thought it fitted the black dog that looked like the grim. Theodore took out some cold meat and with his wand made his cup of water larger for Padfoot to drink from. The dog happily ate, barking in thanks.

"It's the last week of school, Padfoot," Theo murmured, his voice tinged with fear.

Gulping, he scratched behind the dog's ear. He didn't know why, but he had told Padfoot about his life, about the father he hated, about the mother he had seen die. Padfoot would give him a sad and angry look when he talked about his mother and father. Theodore would always shake his head, wondering why he said so much – Padfoot was just a dog. Theodore had also told him about the "training" and that soon he would be a Death Eater, once the Dark Lord came back. Padfoot would just lick his face, trying to make him happy.

"You know, this may sound sappy and very un-Slytherin of me, but you're one of the few things that make me happy, Padfoot. I'm going to miss you this summer, believe it or not," he told his canine friend. His father would never allow him to bring a dog at the Manor.

The dog barked, agreeing with him and waving his tail. Theo sighed, knowing already who was here. Lovegood.

"It's so nice seeing you here, Theodore." She smiled dreamily, heading for Padfoot and kissing him on the head, while scratching him behind his ear. Looking at Theodore she said, "I think he's rather smart, like us. But he's too shy to show us who he is, aren't you boy?"

Padfoot waved his tail again, sticking out his tongue. When he had found Padfoot, Lovegood had been there and had told him that it would be a grand idea if the two of them took care of him, like a child. He had just grunted but deep in his mind he had wondered – as a couple? Shaking his head, he frowned at her. "You're speaking even more loony than ever Lovegood."

She smiled back, not yet discouraged by his frown. "Oh I just see things differently. You and I are the same, you see. We see behind people's masks."

"Padfoot is a dog, not a person." Although, sometimes he imagined Padfoot as a man about his mother's age, with dark hair, black caring eyes and a mischievous smirk on his face.

Luna shrugged, not wanting to argue.

They stayed there, watching Padfoot eat and then throwing a stick for him to chase. Luna began to speak of Nargles, Wrackspurts, Heliopaths and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Nott frowned. It was sad for him to realise that he knew the differences between each of those imaginative creatures she talked about. He was in too deep.

Padfoot barked, getting their attention. Both looked up and noticed the sky getting grey. The full moon was out. Theo knew that Professor Lupin would be near. He headed to Padfoot and petted him. "Guess I'll see you later. I'll bring more food and I'll tell Lovegood to bring you those plums that you love so much."

"Dirigible plums. They enhance your ability to accept the extraordinary," she said vaguely.

"Right…" he whispered and stood up.

He noticed some Dementors getting near. He hated those awful creatures – they were tied with the Thestrals in his eyes. The first time he had encountered Dementors, they had made him relive his mother's death. It had left him shaking from head to toe.

"Come on, Lovegood, you have a habit of attracting those things." He didn't say it because he cared or he wanted to protect her, but because they were in this together, taking care of Padfoot. Well, he didn't like to admit these kinds of feelings.

She skipped next to him, her cinnamon scent entering his nose. "I think everybody needs a bit of happiness, Theodore." Luna looked up at him, making his cheeks redden slightly.

"Happiness makes you weak and makes things like that" – he pointed at the Dementors – "attack you, hurt you."

They were near the castle now, Padfoot walking behind them.

"Not everything hurts you, Theodore," Lovegood said, kneeling down to kiss Padfoot on the head. Standing up, she smiled at Theodore. "I'll be on my way. I know that you don't like people seeing you talk to me. Even though we're both invisible to others."

He frowned and ignored her. People were the last thing he thought of – what he cared most about were those damn feelings that she forced into him. Sighing, he looked down at Padfoot. "See you tomorrow, boy."

Smiling, he left the dog that he considered to be a pet and a friend, not knowing that it would be the last time he would ever see him, never knowing his real identity or what his mother had meant to him.

Guess things were better off that way. Theodore Nott would have been a much different person if he had found out, and he wouldn't have become the man he was meant to be.

* * *

**AN: So if anyone else has read my other one-shots or work of Theodore Nott, I'm explaining here of his life and his mother :) Hope you like it and please review!**


End file.
